1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, a driving method thereof, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In related art organic EL (electroluminescent) display devices, for example, the degradation of the luminous brightness of organic EL elements of the organic EL display devices over time is much more rapid than that of inorganic EL display devices. That is, as the lighting time accumulates, the reduction in brightness becomes noticeable. Specifically, the life of the inorganic EL display devices is over 100,000 hours, during which the reduction in brightness is hardly exhibited. In contrast, in the organic EL display devices, the lighting time with a luminance of, for example, 300 cd/m2 is up to approximately 10,000 hours.
Accordingly, this drawback can be addressed or overcome by enhancing the manufacturing process, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-154596, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-214257.